


capture on!

by orphan_account



Series: so you like me now, right? [2]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Gen, M/M, i will forever be salty bc nOBODY FUCKING PLAYS PKMN RANGER AND ITS SO GOOD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altru's future President becomes a Pokemon Ranger and screws up the plot big time. Hopefully, no one dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. capture

**Author's Note:**

> its 4 am and im pretty sure i still have geom hw but kairen exists so its all good

There’s a new student in class today, and he is the walking definition of neophyte.

* * *

The classroom is buzzing with excitement. Everyone forms up in small groups to gossip about the newest arrival, who’s sitting off to the corner and blatantly ignoring the attention swirling around him.

"He’s kinda cute, don’t you think?"

"I wonder what region he’s from…"

"You should talk to him."

"No, you!"

The gaggle of girls positioned directly behind Ren dissolve into a fit of giggles, and he groans and buries his head further in his arms. It’s cold and rainy, the type of morning he would normally sleep right through, and the sole breakfast item he managed to grab thanks to waking up late was a rather unsatisfying hot chocolate. The dining hall didn’t even have marshmallows.

Ren lifts his head off the desk to reaffirm what he already knows: the new kid, whoever he is, happens to be a complete novice at being a Ranger. Of course, so is everyone else in the class (including Ren himself) but he brushes off this insignificant detail in favor of analyzing the new student, who carries himself with the lofty air of someone who’s done all the readings three months in advance. One hand is propping up his chin as he stares absently out the window; unfortunately for him, there is nothing to stare at thanks to the thick fog accompanying the sudden rain front hitting the east coast of Almia.

_Trying and failing to look cool, probably._  Ren flicks a final appraising glance in the new arrival’s direction and returns his attention to more important things, like the last three questions of the math homework due in a few minutes. The problems might as well be written in Korean, so he scribbles down a handful of numbers that look vaguely similar to the ones given and shoves the piece of paper underneath the steadily-growing pile of worksheets on the desk.

From across the row, Aichi gives him an appraising stare.

"Ren."

"Hey, I got it done before class."

_"Still,"_  Aichi scolds, leaning over the edge of his seat in order to better side-eye Ren. "You should at least try, you know. Your grades would be a lot better if you put some effort into the classes once in a while."

Ren wilts a little under the accusing gaze of the smaller boy. "But Aichi, school is bo-ring with a capital B. Who cares about the square root of sixty when you could travel the  _world?"_

"You can't travel the world if you don't know what the mathematical specifications of your Styler are." Aichi crosses his arms.

"But I can fix one just fine," answers Ren triumphantly, motioning to his own dilapidated capturing tool; its outward appearance has garnered many a worried look from upperclassmen and teachers, but ever since its explosion and subsequent repair, the battered piece of equipment has functioned more smoothly than the Stylers of half the field training department.

Aichi looks ready to argue, but the appearance of their homeroom teacher cuts short all conversation. The huddles of students disperse, reassembling in vaguely organized rows as Mr. Mark enters the classroom.

"Good morning, class!" greets the overenthusiastic Ranger Academy educator, beaming. "Wonderful out today, is it not?"

Ren glances from his teacher to the fogged-up window and back again, hoping Mr. Mark isn't serious about the "wonderful" weather. The motion is mirrored by a good half of the class, but their teacher remains blissfully oblivious as he goes through morning announcements.

"Ren, he's introducing the new student," Aichi murmurs, directing his whisper at Ren with a practiced air developed from having to wake up his friend mid-class. "You should at least pretend to pay attention."

"It's too early for this," complains Ren. "Unless the new student’s going to give me food or something, I don't care."

"Ren…" Aichi shakes his head, pausing to swipe bright blue bangs out of his eyes before continuing. "Don't you remember your first day here?"

_"I_  remember Ren’s first day here," says Rekka from her seat next to Aichi, innocently twirling a pencil in her left hand. "Oddly enough, that was also the day the staff room's toaster got replaced by a Lego model."

"I still want to know why you brought a backpack full of Legos to your first day of school," sighs Aichi, flashing Ren an expression that's half amusement and half exasperation.

"Hey!" defends Ren, sitting up properly to glare at Aichi and Rekka. "I showed up with a pencil too!”

"Ms. Tatsunagi, Mr. Suzugamori, Mr. Sendou," interrupts their homeroom teacher pleasantly. "I trust that the topic of your conversation is relevant to today's assignment?"

"Actually, we were talking about Legos," says Rekka. Both Ren and Aichi cringe.

"So I see." Mr. Mark looks like he's trying to hold back a laugh. Beside him, the new kid looks completely unimpressed.

"What's  _his_  deal?" wonders Ren, more to himself than to anyone else.

"You're about to find out firsthand," Aichi warns him. "Kai’s your new deskmate."

Ren snorts. "You're kidding, right?"

* * *

Aichi isn't kidding.

Kai Toshiki is colder than the watery hot chocolate Ren had for breakfast and more boring than today's math assignment. Unfortunately, he also happens to be kind of cute, and Ren spends the entire block period lamenting this fact. 

"Class is over, you know," Kai informs his sulking desk partner, swinging his school bag over his shoulder as the lunch bell rings. "You might want to move sometime within the next year."

"Don't rush me.” Ren crosses his arms.

"I wouldn't be rushing you if you weren't in my  _way."_

"Okay,  _listen--"_

"Hey, Ka~i!" Rekka interrupts the brewing argument with a wave and a smile, bounding up to the duo. "Wanna sit with us for lunch?"

"Not really," responds Kai, shaking his head.

"Too bad!" Rekka hauls him out of the classroom.

"I hope he'll be okay," says Aichi, looking concerned.

"Who cares." Ren shoves the rest of his notes further back into his desk. "Rangers are supposed to have top strength and endurance anyway, right? If he can't survive Rekka, he might as well give up."

Aichi snorts. "She can still beat you in arm wrestling, you know."

"You're not my friend anymore." Ren grabs his bag and his wallet and stalks out in a huff.

* * *

Lunch is pandemonium. Ren rules out sandwiches as a lunch option almost immediately because the crowd around the bread window is roughly the size of a Snorlax. The tray lunches resemble the radioactive residue left in a nuclear reactor after fusion, and the line for the grill is even longer than the line for melon bread. (Not to mention both options require way too much standing.)

There is, however, one viable option left. Ren turns away from all the lines and heads straight for the vending machine at the back of the cafeteria.

"You can't survive off just Skittles, you know." Aichi casts Ren a disapproving look as he joins them at the center table with a Capri-Sun and a large pack of candy.

"Technically, he can." Rekka gestures at the package with her fork. "Fruit, see?"

"I'm done here." Kai crumples the wrapper of his melon bread and gets up to throw it away.

"Bet you can't make the shot," challenges Ren under his breath as he pokes a hole in his juice.

Without missing a beat, Kai stops in his footsteps and aims for the can halfway across the lunchroom. Ren holds his breath and crosses his fingers under the table, but to no avail; the plastic ball travels in a precarious arc towards the waste receptacle and nestles itself solidly in the middle.

Kai smirks and turns to leave, not bothering to grace the table with so much as a parting comment.

"Ouch," says Rekka as she reaches for some of Ren's candy.

Ren sticks out his tongue at Kai's retreating back; Aichi pats his friend's shoulder sympathetically and tries not to giggle at his expression.

* * *

"You know there's no food allowed in the library, right?"

"Augh!" Ren jumps about five feet and accidentally slams the keyboard in front of him, tilting the pinball board and effectively ending his streak. "Who just--oh."

"Sorry about that," says the library monitor in a tone that suggests they're not very sorry at all. "Get your cookies away from the computer."

"Leon!" Ren pouts, pointing at the screen as he tucks the pack of Oreos into his right pocket. "You broke my high score!"

"You're supposed to be using that computer for research, not pinball." Leon rolls their eyes and shoves a book at him. "That aside, Aichi requested I give you this."

Ren stares at the volume of Guardian Rangers Leon's holding and makes a mental note to take the school's suggestion box a little more seriously. "Where'd you get this?"

"Don't expect me to tell you." Leon snorts delicately and flashes Ren a lofty expression. "That's the whole point, isn't it? If you want to be in on the plan, then you've got to find the shelf on your own."

_Initiation._

Ren shoves his chair back and takes a glance at the spine of the book before dashing gleefully into the stacks.

* * *

Ranger Academy's Tests of Courage are highly secretive and painstakingly orchestrated processes comprised of several third years, several more questionable ideas, and a handful of unsuspecting younger students. No one knows how the initiations are carried out save for the select few who devise the plans, although the student body is always full of speculations. (According to the first years, Ren and Rekka's initiation involved scaling the bell tower to capture a rampaging Salamence.) The teachers attempt to stop both the rumors and the performances that spark them, while the administration continues to reassure prospective pupils and their parents that no such events transpire on campus. And thus the cycle goes undetected.

Tonight is no exception. Aichi pulls out his geometry homework to wait for the lights-out warning, while Ren plugs in his 3DS and starts hunting for his video game case.

"All you have to do for tonight's homework is draw, you know," chastises his roommate from the desk. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"It  _looks_  positively awful." Ren pulls a face and hangs halfway off the edge of his hammock, flipping through Aichi's DS games. "Mind if I borrow something you've got?"

"Ren, we're graduating in the spring." Aichi tucks his pencil behind one ear and turns to face his friend. "They won't let you into mech exams unless–" 

"I know."

"I know you know."

"It doesn't matter." Ren grits his teeth and shoves Superstar Ultra into the game slot with more force than necessary. "I'll just graduate and get the hell out of here."

"It  _does_  matter, Ren," Aichi replies softly, not looking at him. "Because if you don't like what you're doing, how are you supposed to be happy?"

"I'll get back to you in a month," Ren shoots back halfheartedly, turning away from his friend.

The silence afterwards is loud enough that both Ren's video game and the gentle swinging of the hammock barely make an impact, and he's never been more glad to hear the RA knock on their shared door with the ten-minute warning.

* * *

Ren and Aichi are the last to arrive in the dimmed common room, joining their compeers in silent anticipation for what is to come.

"Are we clear yet?" Kamui blurts as soon as he spots them. "Oh. Wait. You're not Misaki."

"I can still rock a skirt, though," declares Ren proudly, flicking the black pleats on his attire of choice. Both he and Aichi are decked out in the darkest clothing they own, but he's the only member of the third-year team with a cute outfit to match his boots.

"Stop preening and make yourself useful," says Misaki from behind him. Unbidden, a shiver runs down Ren's spine, and he flashes her a hopeful grin that he hopes won't be mistaken for a grimace.

"Yo, Misaki!" Kamui waves at the third-year RA. Misaki graces him with a rare smile, and Ren gapes at them because Misaki never smiles at anyone.

"That is  _so_  totally unfair."

"Leon." Misaki flicks a glance in the shorter person's direction. "You were tasked with giving the instructions to Kai, correct?"

Leon nods. They look even paler in black, like some ungodly mix of librarian and vampire.

"You're all taking this way too seriously," declares Ren, gesturing towards the empty hallway. "There's no one here. We don't have to be as dramatic as the rumors say, you know."

"It's more fun this way, though!" Rekka jumps up from the couch, her movements punctuating her words. "Intrigue! Mystery! Excitement! Something interesting in the Ranger News for once--"

"Whatever this is, it's not making the Ranger News."

Everyone freezes as Kai steps into the common room. Surprisingly, Aichi is the first to speak.

"Kai, welcome to initiation."

Kai's scowl deepens a little, but he listens patiently to Aichi's explanation of previous years' escapades before inquiring about his own.

"Your test of courage is this." Rekka hands him a piece of paper. "Three places, three Pokemon. That's it!"

"You can go outside, just don't get caught," adds Kamui.

"And if you get lost, you have Ren to help you," finishes Leon. "Though with his directional sense, I'd regard him as more of a nuisance," they add in a flat undertone.

Ren bristles. "No one asked you."

"Take this with you." Misaki does a spectacular job of ignoring the theatrics behind her as she presses a Capture Disc into Kai's hand. "Aichi and I reactivated the disabled radio function on an older Styler model and made some...adjustments. That thing's a two-way radio. Don't use it unless you're bleeding or dying, because we haven't tested whether it's on the same frequency as staff Stylers."

"Comforting," Kai remarks dryly, observing the device.

"Eh, you won't die," Kamui tells him. "Hopefully. Hey, are there ghosts in this building?"

"Ghosts?" Ren lights up.

"Of course there are. One of the Pokemon they have to capture is a Gastly, idiot." Rekka rolls her eyes. "Anyway, off you two go! We'll be waiting up here if anything changes."

"You...two?" Kai inclines his head the slightest bit. "Who am I paired with, then?"

"Me!" answers Ren cheerily.

Kai's expression changes from politely disinterested to  _holy fuck it's you again_  in the space of two seconds, and Ren suppresses the urge to turn around and walk straight back to his room (because cute or not, Kai's absolutely insufferable.)

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

"So, plan on telling me where we're going?"

Kai's trailing Ren for once, probably because Ren has more accurate night vision; said theory was proven correct after a whispered argument at the foot of the stairs ended with the newer Ranger student knocking over an expensive-looking vase.

(Ren also knows all the secret passageways through the building, but no one is privy to that information. Least of all the meanie walking next to him.)

"Try checking the map you had in your bag earlier," offers Ren innocently, sidestepping the Bidoof munching on a loose floorboard.

Kai ignores the jab, checking the slightly crumpled piece of paper Rekka handed him earlier. "All that's left on the list is the Gastly. According to the Browser, they only travel in packs."

"According to the Browser, Torchic runs when you get too close to it." Ren gestures to the Fire-type Pokemon currently lodged in his hair. "I don't think so."

"It's the most accurate tool we have on us right now." Kai glares at him.

Unfortunately, Ren has to agree. The virtual encyclopedia carries more information on every Pokemon species than ten libraries, although some of the entries need to be re-indexed at this point. There's so much more to Pokemon than a two-line description, and it's up to the Rangers to keep the peace and educate the public on the wonders (and the dangers) of the creatures they share a planet with. 

Only when he reaches the basement stairwell does Ren realize he's been venting his grievances with the Browser system at Kai, of all people. Even worse, Kai's been listening.

"You're aiming for Top Ranger, aren't you?" The transfer student's expression is impassive, but the flicker in his pretty ombre eyes betrays his interest.

"It's...complicated." Ren turns away and starts down the stairs in front of him. "I'm a Mechanic most of the time."

"Right." Kai snorts.

"Don't believe me, do you?" It's more of a statement than a question. 

"Not really."

"Eh. You'll hear the rumors." Ren leaps the final three stairs with catlike grace, landing soundlessly on the basement floor. "Anyway, let's go."

The pair sneak past a Zubat circling the basement and head further into its recesses. Strange cries echo from the walls every so often, and Ren takes childish pleasure in watching Kai grow more and more unnerved.

"It's just the Ghost-types down here trying to freak you out."

"Really? Because that one didn't sound like a Pokemon," Kai retorts, and something in his tone makes Ren go quiet all of a sudden because no, that's not a Gastly, that's--

"Is someone there?"

Ren mutters something unprintable and grabs Kai, yanking them both out of Ms. Nagashiro's line of sight. The history teacher glances around suspiciously, pushing her glasses further up on her face before retreating back into the basement laboratory. 

"That is  _not_  how this was supposed to go." Ren lets go of Kai's hand and dusts himself off, sulking. "Why's she down here this late, anyway?"

"Probably for the same reason we are," Kai answers him absently, checking his Styler. "Doing something she's not supposed to."

"What, seriously?" Ren gapes at him. "You think the teachers around here do tests of courage too?"

Kai's answer is cut off by an inhuman screech as five Gastly and a Misdreavus appear out of nowhere.

"Crap," whispers the taller third-year. "Don't move."

Kai ignores him and draws his Styler. All six Pokemon converge on him.

"You're an idiot." Ren slams a Capture Disc onto the empty slot in his Styler and fires it at one of the Pokemon like a top. Maneuvering carefully, he manages to capture two of the Gastly and lure Misdreavus away from Kai and his smoking capture device.

"I don't need your help."

"Oh my god, shut  _up._ "

The Pokemon are a lot easier to capture when separated. Kai snags the rest of the ghosts without sustaining further damage while Ren tries to get the Browser to acknowledge Misdreavus as an actual Pokemon rather than an unidentified floating object.

"How'd you end up here, anyway?" Ren tilts his head curiously at the ghost. The Torchic in his hair chirps shrilly, probably to remind him of its existence, and he quickly adjusts his position.

"Dree!" chimes Misdreavus.

"I...can't really understand you."

"We have to get out of here." Kai's already headed for the stairwell. "If that teacher comes back this way, we may as well hand her our Stylers right then and there."

Ren pulls a face at him before releasing the handful of Pokemon he's just captured. Both Gastly immediately disappear into the darkness, but Misdreavus gives him a long look before it vanishes.

"Um...I'm sorry?" offers the redheaded Ranger student tentatively, but he's talking to thin air.

"Let's  _go,"_  Kai insists.

"I'm coming, you jerk." Ren pulls a face and runs to catch up.

* * *

\+ + one month later + +

* * *

"Outdoor Class?"

The lunchroom is just as noisy as it's always been, and Ren has to strain to hear Kai's voice over the crowd of students.

"What?"

"I said, what's an outdoor class?" Kai drops half the bread he's holding onto Ren's tray and drags him away from the vending machine.

"Buy me Skittles and I'll tell you." Ren smirks.

"Hell, no." Kai tosses a package of crackers at his face. "Eat healthy, idiot."

"Guys!" calls Rekka, waving at them from across the lunchroom; both Kai and Ren switch directions automatically, exchanging jabs all the way to the center table.

Ren drops into the seat next to Kamui before tearing into the pink packaging. "Oh! These have little pandas on them!"

Kai sighs.

Across from them, Aichi slides into the last open seat with a noodle bowl and an excited expression. "Outdoor Class today!"

"Kai wants to know what that is." Ren borrows Aichi's tray and dumps the rest of the crackers onto it, arranging them into the shape of a Capture Disc. "I told him he had to buy me Skittles first." 

"Ren," chides Aichi.

"What?" huffs the aforementioned party, pouting at his friend. "I don't have money."

"Probably because you spent it all on candy." Kai rolls his eyes and unwraps his French roll.

"So what?!"

"Outdoor Class is when a real actual Pokemon Ranger comes and teaches the class for a day," Kamui tells Kai morosely.

Kai raises an eyebrow at him. "What's your deal?"

"Today's the last one of the year and he doesn't know what questions to ask," Rekka informs him. "Also, there's a cute second-year sitting three tables down."

Kamui goes the same shade as Ren's luscious locks and shoots up from the table almost immediately. "H-hey, shut up!"

"Make me," responds Rekka, examining her nail polish. "Ren, mind if I borrow your topcoat?"

"Sure." Ren reaches into one of the many pockets of his black cargo pants and slides the polish across the table. "Any word on who's coming today?"

"Leon knows, but they're not telling anyone because they're  _mean."_  Rekka scowls at them as she twists the cap off and starts fixing her nails.

"I made the discovery by accident, and I have no intention of ruining the shock factor for anyone." Leon reaches for the pepper shaker, depositing even more spice into their curry. "You'll find out in an hour."

"Listen,  _shrimp hair--"_

"So!" Aichi says, pointedly snapping apart his chopsticks. Everyone shuts up. "Did any of you actually do the history homework? Because there was something weird about number 5..."

* * *

Kourin Tatsunagi hails from Pueltown. Her favorite color is teal, her Partner Pokemon is a Shieldon, and her Rank 10 badge advertises her Top Ranger status just enough to be noticeable.

Interestingly enough, she also happens to be Rekka's older sibling.

"Sis!" Rekka yells, dashing towards the Ranger standing near the promise stone.

"They're related?" blurts Ren, staring at Leon.

"Tatsunagi is a rare last name," remarks the other simply. "As to how I heard, well...some of the faculty here use the library to gossip instead of performing their appropriate duties."

"Figures." Kai scoffs.

Rekka and Kourin's siblinghood is probably the high point of the class for Ren; he spends most of the outdoor lesson fiddling with his Styler and offering up halfhearted replies to any questions tossed his way.

 _If you don't like what you're doing, how are you supposed to be happy?_

Aichi's right; he's not happy. Not like this, anyway, because being good at something and liking it are entirely different, and Ren is  _good at_  being a Mechanic but he  _likes_  being a Ranger (and it's pure and unadulterated  _idiocy_  to change your entire career path literally one month before you're supposed to graduate.)

"Kourin, is there a such thing as a dual-disciplined Ranger?"

"...Excuse me?" Kourin stares back blankly, not used to students seeking her out after a session for anything besides an autograph.

"A dual-disciplined Ranger," Ren repeats, ignoring every synapse in his brain telling him to just stop already. "Like an Operator who's also qualified to be a Ranger, or a Ranger who passed the Mechanic exam."

"I apologize," Kourin tells him, looking sympathetic. "However, I don't know anyone who's successfully completed the task."

Ren thanks her and turns to go. Of course there's no such thing as a double major in Ranger Academy, because what idiot would subject themselves to taking two sets of final exams just to prove they can? (Even worse, who'd take an examination set that's directly opposite to what they've studied up on for three years, you can't learn to be a Pokemon Ranger in a month,  _this was such a stupid idea, honestly_ – _)_

His eyes are stinging as he shoves past a crowd of startled second-years and runs out of Ascension Square faster than that time he mixed up salt and curry powder in the lunchroom.

* * *

Ren skips class the next day. Half the third years are in his room by second period.

"I thought I hid all my video games," mumbles Aichi to no one in particular. Behind him, Rekka is dashing around the room in a blur of pink to gape at every surface.

"Evidently, not well enough." Leon examines Ren's combination hammock-bed frame with muted interest. "Did you construct this yourself?"

"He moved in before me," Aichi explains tiredly. "That's why my bed isn't a four-poster."

"Oops," says Ren, shrugging nonchalantly as he suspends Tales of the Abyss and looks up.

And subsequently falls off the hammock, because both Kai and Aichi are standing less than two inches from his face.

"Ouch..." Cringing, Ren sits up and reaches for the DS, checking to make sure it's all right. "Why are you guys in my room?"

"It's my room too," Aichi retorts, sticking a hand on his hip accusingly. "Why aren't you out of it?"

"Didn't feel like dealing with chemistry today." Ren snatches his hairbrush off the windowsill and starts brushing out his ponytail for lack of anything better to do.

Kamui shrugs. "I feel that."

Rekka rolls her eyes at him. "You're just as bad of a student."

Kamui splutters something incomprehensible at her, and Aichi has to carefully school his expression back into sternness.

"Ren, you can't be a Ranger by skipping classes," Leon tells him, and Ren jumps because the shorter Mechanic-in-training has said absolutely nothing this entire time. "Exams are in a month."

"I'm a Mechanic," Ren lies easily.

"You're a Ranger, stupid!" Rekka pulls a face at him. "Who cares what the adults around here say!"

"She's right, you know." Aichi sits on the bed, causing it to creak. Kai looks mildly concerned.

Ren says nothing, turning his dilapidated Styler over in his hands. He can make a stupid choice and do something he hates, or he can make an even stupider choice and take exams for a career path that's not even his.

"Regardless of what you decide, you will have to face the eventuality of exams soon." Leon's words slice through Ren like knives. "You will either go through with the choice that is expected of your position, or you will do what you are best at and hope your parents have fun at the ceremony." 

"What the hell are you on about?" Kai asks them.

"Doesn't the rumor mill around here work anymore?" groans Ren theatrically.

"It kind of backfires when your face is too scary for anyone to talk to you," comments Kamui. "Also when you're friends with the person people like talking about."

"Suzugamori Ren is the heir to the Altru Corporation," Leon informs Kai impassively. "The Altru Corporation does not want an idiot Ranger to be its next President."

Much to Kai's credit, he does not straighten his posture or step a polite distance back. In fact, the only thing that changes is his expression.

"Well, at least he didn't offer to address me by my proper title or something," Ren says brightly. "It's a start."

"Why would I do that?" Kai scoffs at him. "You're still an idiot, President or not."

"You're an ass." Ren throws a pillow at his face.

"And  _you're_  avoiding a decision you've already made." Kai catches the pillow without so much as flinching. "We're not going to leave you alone to fail."

"Well,  _he_  might." Leon flicks a suspicious glance over at Kai. "He hasn't exactly proven otherwise."

"He gave me crackers yesterday," offers the redhead.

"I love how you're talking about me like I'm not in the room," remarks the current topic of conversation, examining Ren's Styler idly. "By the way, how did they let you go through two and a half years of training with this thing?"

"Well, after the explosion--"

"Changed my mind, don't want to know." Kai hands the device back to its owner and stands up, dusting off his hands.

"We might as well cut the rest of class, honestly." Kamui looks hopeful. "The morning's already over, and the afternoon is free study..."

Aichi glances around. Four pairs of pleading eyes meet his, and he throws up his hands in defeat. "Alright, fine. Vientown for lunch."

Kamui whoops, Rekka cheers, Ren bounces off the bed and Leon cracks something akin to a half smile.

"Absolute children," mutters Kai.

"Oh, come on." Aichi grins. "I saw you lighten up too."

"Shut up." Kai glares at him, but there's no real malice behind it.

"You guys talk too much," says Rekka impatiently as she grabs the forgotten 3DS off the bed and hands it to Ren. "Let's hurry up so we can get a good spot!"

"A good spot where, exactly?" Kai eyes the pink-clad third year suspiciously as Ren tucks the game system into his left pocket.

"Street carts," Ren fires at him, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. "Now come on!"

"You're leaving behind your bodyguard." Kamui points at Leon.

"Well, tell my bodyguard to hurry up!" Ren pulls a face and dashes out.

Leon places a hand to their face. "This is an extremely thankless job."

"You think he'll be all right?" Kamui asks seriously. "He never gave us an answer, you know."

"No one asked him a question." Aichi shrugs, flooring everyone with his nonchalance. "But I trust Ren unless there's candy involved, and I think the rest of us should too."

"Hey, are you coming or what?" Ren pokes his head back into the room. "There's only so long we can hang out in the hallway before someone spots us."

"Now who's rushing who?" taunts Kamui.

"You little--" Ren dashes at the smaller third-year, but Kai grabs his jacket; while the two are distracted, Leon shoves them out of the room. They and Kai attempt a high five, but since neither party has any idea of the actual concept of a high five it ends up in an odd hand touch that they mutually agree to never discuss again. 

Aichi laughs and grabs his shoulder bag. "Kai, have you ever tasted pad thai?"


	2. assist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent forgotten abt this thing i swear  
> finals soon. death approaches. i havent studied

It's the final week of–well, finals–and Ren is waiting.

* * *

After a grueling month of late-night study sessions accompanied by his friends and a handful of brave second-years, the redheaded Mechanic-in-training was granted special permission to take the exit exam with the rest of his classmates. Unfortunately, the Ranger exam occurred on the last day of testing and contained two parts, delaying everyone's results for the entire last week of their semiprofessional school career. His entire friend group is jittery and on edge from the wait; Ren himself has been bouncing between ennui and a heightened unease for the past week, and he thinks this is probably why last year's upperclassmen walked around resembling the undead.

Lost in thought, Ren forgets where he is on the map and accidentally directs his party into an ambush.

"Ren, you're still playing?"

Ren closes the DS and leans over the side of his hammock. Aichi's making himself comfortable on the bed beneath his hammock with a thick tome.

"There's nothing else to do around here." The redheaded Ranger-in-training leaps off the makeshift bed with catlike grace and crawls onto the bed next to him to stare at the book. "What's that?"

"A copy of  _Legends of Almia_ ," responds Aichi with a tiny grin. "Leon managed to slip in an order last week despite having to stop half the school from arguing with each other in the library."

Ren gapes at his roommate. He's been after that exact book for weeks. The Browser might hold all the practical information on every Pokemon ever, but there's no actual way to complete the entries without doing unauthorized mods or capturing the Pokemon you want to know about. And no matter how much "natural talent" he may or may not possess, Ren knows better than to try and go after a Legendary Pokemon.

"Technically, it's your copy," Aichi says, shrugging. "Leon said to give it to you. But I don't think you're up to reading right now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ren scoffs. "So I went through two sets of exams instead of one. That doesn't mean–"

"Ren, when was the last time you slept?"

Startled into silence, Ren looks up at his friend. Aichi's giving him a piercing stare, the same one Kai does when he thinks Ren's not looking, and the excuse on the tip of Ren's tongue dissipates into the distance. 

_When did you learn how to do that too?_

"You need rest," Aichi tells him gently.

"Only if you read that to me," counters Ren, though the haughty effect he was going for is ruined by a huge yawn.

Aichi rolls his eyes affectionately and opens the book. Satisfied, Ren tucks himself into his friend's side; he is asleep almost immediately. 

* * *

Ten hours later, Ren is shoved off the bed by someone. He curls up on the floor and goes back to sleep.

Ten hours and five minutes later, Aichi is telling Kai off for dragging Ren's limp body halfway down the hallway and scaring a horde of first-year students into thinking he murdered someone.

"Guys," mumbles Ren, trying to halt the rapidly-brewing argument interrupting his sleep.

The operative word here is "trying." Ren's mouth doesn't seem to want to cooperate with his brain, and the best he can manage is a noise that could pass for either "Ugh" or "Ow" depending on how much attention the other person is paying. Luckily, both Kai and Aichi to register his conscious presence long enough to stop arguing; Ren takes the sudden silence as the perfect opportunity to return to his previous state of slumber.

"No, you don't." Kai reaches down and drags Ren up by his collar, propping his right arm on Aichi's shoulder. "Wake up, dumbass."

"I'm smaller than Ren, you know," Aichi remarks idly. "How am I supposed to support him all the way to the posted results?"

"The what." Ren shoots upright, accidentally clipping Kai in the jaw.

"The final exam results are posted on the wall," Kai informs him, rubbing the side of his face with a sour expression. "You passed, by the way. Congratulations."

"Oh," manages Ren, displaying startling eloquence for someone whose emotional state is wavering between euphoria and hunger. His stomach makes the decision for him.

Aichi laughs. Whether it's at Ren's expression or Kai's remains to be seen.

"Anyway." Kai drops his hand. "Everyone's waiting in the main hall. They're dragging us to Pueltown to celebrate."

"That involves walking," Ren complains under his breath, but he follows his two friends outside anyway.

* * *

Rekka is the first to congratulate him, nearly crushing his chest in a very tight hug. "Oh my god, congratulations!"

"You're too goddamn loud," intones Leon, looking thoroughly unsurprised when Rekka makes a rude gesture at them.

Misaki pats Ren on the back and offers a wan smile, which Ren takes for a resounding exclamation of cheer and goodwill. Kamui highfives him, which is weird, and Kai offers to buy him dinner, which is weirder.

"Someone put you up to this," Ren guesses, smirking a little as Kai winces. They're heading through Vien Forest a little slower than the rest of the group, which is ironic considering the purpose of the entire outing was to celebrate Ren pulling off good scores on two whole exams. (Ren suspects it's mainly an excuse for Rekka to drag everyone away from the stifling atmosphere of the academy.)

"Aichi did, actually." Kai jams his hands in his pockets. "He said you hadn't had anything but coffee in the past two days."

"And?" Ren challenges him, pointedly meeting Kai's gaze. "Last I checked, you didn't actually care."

"I  _don't_  care," retorts Kai waspishly, glaring up through the trees. The moon is gone, but there are enough stars painted across the sky to make up for it. "Based on the amount of studying everyone forced you into, you would've logically passed at least one of the exams–"

"You were  _totally_  worried," announces the new Ranger gleefully.

"Was not," Kai grumbles.

They make it to Lookout Ridge without much incident. The Pokemon that normally inhabit the forest and its surrounding areas aren't eager to engage such a large number of humans (not that it matters much, since Ren's Styler alone can handle every creature on the route.) The only obstacle to Ren's safe passage is nature itself; by the time he extricates his bright red locks from the particularly enthusiastic grasp of a low-hanging branch, the rest of the group is on the other side of the path gaping at the view.

"Whooooa! It's so cool!" Kamui yells. His words are bounced back at him with the wind.

"This is awesome!" Rekka chimes in, eyes widening as her voice reflects off the edge of the opposite cliff.

"You're going to cause an earthquake." Leon folds their arms. 

Rekka and Kamui ignore them in favor of yelling various swear words off the top of the lookout spot. The bodyguard eyes Misaki for assistance, but the eldest member of their group is gawking unashamedly at the entirety of Almia laid out before her.

The view is absolutely gorgeous. Pueltown sprawls beneath them, illuminating the night with its errant usage of electricity. Past that is Altru Park, a man-made edifice constructed solely to make Altru Tower's hulking visage look less threatening against the backdrop of nature. To the east lies a slowly-smoking volcanic island home to people just as fiery as their Pokemon; to the west, the snowy peaks of the Almian range serve as a natural barrier to the other half of the region.

Ren stares off the side of the cliff and pretends to enjoy the scenery. Altru Tower is a black mass in the center of the panorama, reminding him of what he's expected to return to. He feels sick.

"Oi." Leon's waving a hand in front of his face. "We're heading into the city."

"Sorry, sorry!" Ren laughs, pasting a sheepish expression onto his face. "I got distracted–"

_"Don't,"_  Leon says sharply. Somehow they manage to pour years of bitterness into one word, a talent Ren finds enviable.

"I can't help it." Ren tears his eyes away from the blemish of a building, clenching his fists tightly enough that his fingernails dig into his palms. "You of all people would know that."

Leon stays silent, but Ren's always been good at reading people.

_You cannot escape the future. You can only prepare._

* * *

Ren's forced cheer does not go unnoticed. 

Twice, he catches Leon staring at him, and twice he is forced to look away. Rekka asks if he's sick. Aichi and Misaki conduct a hurried conversation when they think he's not paying attention and eventually come to the conclusion that Kai is the best person to snap him out of his odd mood. Ren almost laughs; as usual, Kai is probably the one person who understands the least about  _everything._

Distractedly, Ren picks a meal from the menu of the Pueltown Diner at random and pretends to be too engrossed in eating to carry out a proper conversation.

"You are disgusting." Kai stares at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ren shovels more rice into his mouth. "This is the best food I've ever eaten."

"He's  _talking_  about the fact that you just shoved a skewer of pineapple chicken down your throat," Rekka informs him blithely.

"Rekka!" Aichi blurts, appalled.

"So  _that's_  what I ordered," muses Ren. Somewhere in his periphery, Misaki is viciously mumbling curses against whatever being granted her a photographic memory.

Rekka shrugs and swipes some of Kamui's barbecue. He's too busy choking to protest.

"Anyone want dessert?" Ren asks, sliding out of his seat. Bad mood or not, there's a bakery down the street and he fully intends to smuggle dessert into his room.

It's Kai's turn to look appalled–well, as appalled as a brick wall can look. "You just finished eating."

Ren ignores him, repeating the question. No one takes him up on his offer except Misaki.

"Call it a trade," the RA tells him flatly. "You buy me something and I'll pretend I don't know you're planning to haul twenty dollars' worth of food back to the dorms."

"Don't tell me what rules I'm breaking!" Ren covers his ears. "Plausible deniability, remember?"

Misaki snorts and hands him a dollar, presumably attempting to put a bandaid over the yawning chasm that is his failing finances. Ren pulls a face at her and slides out of his seat.

* * *

Ren doesn't get very far before he's joined by a second set of footsteps. It's Kai (of course it's Kai, because only Kai is enough of a dumbass to follow people when they clearly did not request company.)

"So, who sent you?" Ren's tone is deceptively light.

"No one  _sent_  me." Kai pronounces "sent" like it's a vulgar word, mouth twisting in annoyance.

"Then why are you here?"

"Why can't I be?"

"You don't even like sweet things."

"I can learn."

"Aw, you'd do that for me?" Ren grins wickedly. "I'm touched."

"Ren." Kai scowls. "You technically just graduated. You've got no reason to be anything but ridiculously cheerful."

"You don't know that," replies Ren loftily, hopping onto the curb and sticking his arms out to keep his balance. "I could be pissed that I passed my Mechanics exam with the equivalent of a C or something."

Kai bristles. "Arceus, Ren. You're the first dual-disciplined Ranger in forever and you're sitting here  _sulking–"_

Ren stops walking.

"Kai, why do you think I bothered taking two exams?"

"Probably to prove you could." Kai shrugs. "But you know, there are easier ways of flashing a middle finger at Altru."

Ren's fist promptly connects with Kai's face. Kai staggers back half a step, completely stunned.

"School was boring." Ren lowers his fist, eyes flashing with some foreign emotion. "My grades were terrible and I'm pretty sure most of the school thinks I'm going to fail my first official mission as a Ranger. But I don't care, because if I'm going to stop Altru I need to  _know_  things." 

Thankfully, Kai takes the punch to his face as a hint to shut up. Ren takes a deep breath and continues.

"Altru wants to use something they have no idea how to control as the central source of power for the entire Almia region. Whatever they've discovered is fully functional and probably going to kill us all."

"And it's your responsibility." Kai meets Ren's gaze. His lip is starting to bleed. "Why?"

"Because my dad's the person who's trying to control a Legendary Pokemon," Ren says blandly. "And he tested his theories on his only remaining family member."

Kai stares at him. "Excuse me?"

"Figure it out," Ren answers lightly. "Or you could ask. But I'd like to think I know you better than that."

The side of Kai's mouth that isn't beginning to swell curls into a sarcastic smile at the poorly-disguised jab, and Ren can't help feeling a bitter sort of satisfaction as he walks away.

* * *

Ren walks back to the academy alone, eating his way through a box of macarons as though they've committed some grave personal offense against him. His expression is neutral, but his aura is frightening enough to keep every Pokemon at least five feet away.

Well, almost every Pokemon. Halfway through Vien Forest, a party of one suddenly becomes two.

"Uh, hi," Ren greets the ghost at his shoulder warily before taking a closer look. "Wait a minute, you're that Misdreavus from forever ago! How'd you end up here?"

_Waiting,_  Misdreavus says, floating around him in a circle.  _Hello._

"For me?" Ren raises an eyebrow.

_Friend,_  the Pokemon declares simply.

"I just punched one of my  _friends_  in the face," the redhead tells Misdreavus. Hearing it aloud makes it seem even more ridiculous, and he starts snickering. "I punched Kai in the face. I graduate tomorrow. My dad is going to disown me."

_You are hurt._  Misdreavus sounds sad.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not okay," Ren replies mutinously, before noticing that he's no longer speaking either Japanese  _or_  English. "Oh. Fantastic."

_Strange._  Misdreavus giggles.  _Our words sound...human._

"Hey, stop making fun of my accent!" protests Ren, blushing slightly.

_Your pronounciation. Sucks,_  Misdreavus manages through its giggling.

"Shut up, you glorified wisp!"

_Shut up!_  echoes the ghost, nearly laughing itself out of the air.

"It  _does_  sound weird, I guess..." Ren sighs and lifts himself onto a nearby branch, unwrapping one of the fish-shaped pastries in his messenger bag. "Want to try?"

_Okay._  Gingerly, Misdreavus eats the dessert out of his hand.

"Good?" questions Ren, watching its eyes widen.

_Interesting,_  decides the Pokemon, floating over to the pastry and levitating it away from him.  _Mine._

"Oi!" Ren leaps off the branch, grabbing his backpack and giving chase. "I paid for that, you little–"

* * *

Misdreavus wants to be his Partner Pokemon, Ren discovers after he convinces the ghost to return at least half of his food. Considering he's probably in ten different types of trouble at this moment, he decides the punishment returning with a ghostly creature in tow can't be much worse. His semi-improved mood sparks the reappearance of wild Pokemon on the route to the school; caught up in the excitement of testing Assists and Misdreavus' special abilities, he's almost forgotten about his earlier interaction with Kai until he breaks into his room to avoid the curfew and sees four extra people inside it.

"And here I was planning to sneak in," Ren quips, grinning. "So who's going to report me this time?"

"You missed assignments," Leon tells him from their seat on Aichi's bed.

"Oh." Ren glances at the clock tower: it is in fact midnight, two hours past the time the group was supposed to get back. "Sorry about that."

"Relax, jeez," Rekka sighs, unscrewing a bottle of nail polish that is the distinct color of fire. The smell of lacquer fills the room, dissipating quickly in the wind coming from the window Ren's just climbed through. "I mean, you had a reason for skipping. Personally, I think the bruise on Kai's face is an improvement."

_"Rekka."_  Misaki glares at her.

"I'm not sorry." Rekka sticks out her tongue. "Kai's an absolute jerk."

"Agreed," grumbles Kamui, before noticing that his nails are the target of his friend's paint-coated brush. "Hey, don't–"

"Stay still," Rekka orders him. "Otherwise it's going to look bad."

Kamui sinks into a sullen silence, but not before threatening to flush every single bit of her makeup down the drain.

Aichi sighs, shaking his head at the duo seated on the floor. "Anyway, we convinced Mr. Mark to hand yours over. He thought it would be a good idea to break it to you gently."

"Break what to me?" Ren asks, already tearing open the envelope. There's a letter, a badge and what looks like a ferry ticket inside.

"Well." Misaki stands up, brushing imaginary lint from her skirt. "Because of your circumstances, they changed things a bit. You're not assigned anywhere in Almia."

"Then where the heck am I going?" Ren takes a closer look at his Ranger Badge.  _Come to think of it..._  "Wait, this thing doesn't look like the ones we usually get."

Surprisingly, Leon is the one to answer him.

"That's not an Almian badge. Ren, you're going to Fiore."


End file.
